The present invention relates to a system and method for rapid deployment of a material or desirable product. For example, many commercial applications utilize the basic principle of thermally heating a substance to change its physical state from a solid or liquid to a gas or aerosol. Many of these applications utilize a burning flame or pyrotechnic reaction, such as a candle or colored smoke, to generate an aerosol of a material to achieve a desired effect. Other applications utilize an electrical source to provide the thermal energy required to induce the phase change. One embodiment of the invention includes use of a pyrophoric substrate to generate the thermal energy required to produce an aerosol of a material to achieve a desired effect such as a scent, visual indication (e.g., rescue-need indicator), etc. Another application can be for diverting birds from a particular flight path. Another use is in meteorological application such as, e.g., cloud seeding. Another application would be to generate effects for air fresheners of bug bombs or disinfectants for rapid employment in infection control systems.
Another exemplary embodiment of the invention can generate a product or material capable of absorption of one segment of an electromagnetic spectrum which is facilitated by or compatible with emission of another electromagnetic spectrum segment. A variety of desirable applications for this capability are possible including testing applications where a particular test environment is desired. For example, a test facility can be created at low cost by using an embodiment of the invention to generate a desired test environment by rapid deployment of a desired product or material in a desired location are adjacent/in proximity with a particular structure. Other applications could include space systems where an augmented absorption or protective capability is needed such as in the case of a surge in electromagnetic radiation or damage to a protective structure of the spacecraft. Another application is a delivery technique for altering atmospheric conditions in order to achieve a desired end state such as introducing a material into an area adapted to absorb, block, or attenuate one or more segments of electromagnetic spectrum while being compatible with emitting on one or more other segments of an electromagnetic spectrum. Another potential application is a search and rescue function where an improved detection capability is needed due to a need for a different means for detection of a signaling party.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus or method utilizes a pyrophoric substrate to carry, distribute, and vaporize a material, such as for example an organic dye, via modes such as sublimation to act in a blocking, absorbing, or attenuation mode. Other embodiments can also be adapted to produce emissions in other portions of the electromagnetic spectrum such as infrared, near-infrared, and visual spectrum.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, another means for producing desired effects can incorporate use of an energy generating system adapted to rapidly distribute a blocking, absorbing, or attenuation material, e.g., organic dyes, over a volume of an area to achieve the blocking, absorbing or attenuation mode by changing the material's physical phase (e.g., solid to a gas) without destroying the material's chemical properties.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.